Different Songs, For Different Moods
by RandomHyperFreak
Summary: A series of one-shots about Gwen and Kevin containg songs. Go easy on me please, this is my first Ben 10 AND one-shot series. Gwevin and BenOC
1. I'll Be Your Edward, If Your My Bella

**__**

A/N:

....I'm going to try a new type of fanfiction...............a series of one-shots. Wish me luck :D

**Warning: PURE GWEVIN! (Gwen+Kevin)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song Can You Turn My Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. Not Pimp My Ride, Not Twilight, And Deffinatly Not Ben 10....I only own Kaara, my OC.**

**

* * *

**

_**BlackRosesRed**_

_Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed...  
_  
Gwen was sitting in a red swirly chair in Kevin's garage , reading 'Twilight' for the 10th time. "Edward is so dreamy." She said aloud to herself.

Ben snorted into his slushy. "Please, he's a fictional character Gwen. Even _Kevin's_ better than him!" He exclaimed.

Kevin, who was wasn't even paying attention until his name was mentioned, slid out from under his car. "Hey, don't compare me to the sparkling bimbo!" He complained.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "He is not a sparkling bimbo. I bet he knows more then you two put together." She said, slamming her book shut.

Ben rolled his eyes. "That's just because he's been living for like, what, 107 years AND can read minds!" He pointed out. Kevin and Gwen looked at him like he grew two heads. "What?" Ben asked, checking his face to make sure he didn't get any slushy on it.

"How do you know so much about Twilight?" Kevin asked.

Ben shrugged. "Kaara talks about it a lot. It's hard having a girlfriend who's OBSESSED with Jacob Black and Edward Cullen." Said while rolling his eyes. "Uh-Hu....sure." Gwen said, walking over to them.

Ben glared at them both. "You know what, I'm leaving. You guys keep hatin' on me!" He said, stalking out of the room. Gwen glared at Kevin. "You let him watch Pimp My Ride again didn't you." She accused.

Kevin chuckled and held his hands up. "Guilty." He said with a smirk.

_As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
so let in the morning the light and let the darkness fade away  
_  
Gwen sighed and sat back down, opening her book again. "Boys..." She mumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on an old dish rag.

"Soo....." Kevin said, sitting on the seat next to her. "What's Edward like?" He asked.

Gwen looked up from her book. "Why, planning on asking him on a date?" She asked. Kevin laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, cause I find old, half-dead guys who could suck my blood at anysecond attractive. I wanted to know because....." His voice trailed off.

Gwen made a motion to move on with her hands. "Because..........." She questioned.

"Never mind. I was wondering if you wanted to go get a smoothie?" Kevin asked, standing up. "Like a date?" Gwen asked, hoping that he would miss the hope in her voice.

"Sure, why not." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kevin opened the passenger door for Gwen as she got in. He slid over the top of his car and got into the drivers side.

~**Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~****Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~****Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~Gwevin~****Gwevin~**

Gwen laughed as Kevin told her a joke about his childhood. "So you really owned a pair of the HULK underwear and absorbed the green metal in your dad's car to pretend you were the hulk?" She asked.

Kevin nodded. "I was 5 and bored. Don't blame me!" He said, slurpping his slurrpie. "Uh-hu. Excuses excuses." Gwen said, swirling her straw around in her drink. "That's like saying I'm not obsessed with Twilight." She said, smirking.

Kevin looked up from his drink. "Why _are_you obsessed with Twilight?" He asked.

Gwen sighed. "Because it's like the fairytail that _I _wanted. You know, have the guy of your dreams just burst into your life without being able to put up your own defences and sweep you off your feet with quotes from Shakespeare. I wanted a fairytail ending with a huge Cinderella wedding and a Sleeping Beauty kiss. I've always wanted someone who _couldn't _read me like a book and someone who would accept me with or without alien powers. Someone who could turn my black roses red...." She smiled as she entered fantasy world, but Kevin didn't mind. He loved it when Gwen would just randomly rant on and on about something.

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
La Da Da  
la Da Da  
oooooooh  
La Da Da_

"Or I wanted someone like Jacob Black." Gwen said, pulling Kevin pack into reality. "Someone who was there for me even though he knew he couldn't have me, and would fight for my heart. Even if it was selfish of me. I want someone who's not fake and who doesn't pretend to know exactly who you are when they really don't even know your last name. Someone who would fight for your rights and your freedom."

"So kinda like soldiers?" Kevin asked. Gwen thought for a minute. "I guess you could put it that way. You know, I envy Bella and Rosalie and Alice." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea who they are, but I'm going to bite the hook and ask why." He said. Gwen laughed. "Because they get eternity with their soul mates. Us, we only get, what? 50 maybe 80 years if we're lucky. And that's only if we actually _meet _our soul mates. Some of us will end up drowning in our loneliness with so much emptiness inside that we could fill the deepest seas and it's just not fair you know?"

_Drowning in my loneliness  
how long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside...I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
my one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me..._

Kevin nodded. Strangely enough, he understood what she was talking about. "Well, I may not be a sparkly vampire poet like Edward, or a hot caring werewolf like Jacob. But I can turn your black roses red.....and I'll be your Edward if you'll be my Bella." He said, something suddenly taking over him as he said those. It was like the side he rarely showed, had just bursted out.

Gwen was in shock. She'd never heard Kevin say anything like that....but she liked it. "I felt like I'd never know love until you came along Kevin. I would love to be your Bella." She said, sealing it with a kiss.

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cause I feel like I've never known love..._

_

* * *

  
_

**_A/N:_Okay, I know the beginning of the song didn't exactly fit into the story, but i thought the middle did so bear with me please :D I'll update when I get 1-3 reviews. Eather way I'm going to update in 2 days. If I DO get reviews, I'll update tomorrow night. Sooo**

**R&R**


	2. Scared For Life Poor Ben

**A/N: Wow guys, 2 reviews (Kittiekat10105 and spoonsaredangerous) and like 4 Story Alerts, 2 Favorite Authors and Stories, and 1 Author Alert.....I can tell that this is going to be a good story ;-)**

**song; Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park **

**Episode; In Charm's Way **

**Dedicated to: kittiekat10105 for being an awesome beta and for being my first reviewer :D**

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here  
So if you're asking me I want you to know_

Kevin groaned as he woke up in a cold sweat. He dreamed he went missing, and Gwen was so scared.....but no one would listen to her, because no one else cared about him.  
But he couldn't stop thinking 'What am I leaving, when I'm done here...I lost Gwen by being a jerk. Who's to say she'll take me back.' Kevin looked up at his ceiling. 'I have to apologize soon, or else I won't have anything left for me here.' He thought, getting up out of bed. He looked at the black digital alarm clock that flashed 8:00 AM and sighed. Getting into the shower, Kevin thought about what he was going to say to Gwen.

_10 Minutes Later_

Ben knocked on the door to Kevin's house, eating a pickle he grabbed on his way out. Kevin groaned as he heaved himself off the couch. "What do you want Tennyson?" He yelled from the other side of the door.

"I want you to apologize to my cousin." Ben said with a serious face, which was rare since he was always the 'happy go lucky' kind of guy. Kevin sighed.

"What do you think I was going to do? Prance around town in an ID mask and pretend nothing happened?" Kevin asked. He groaned and tilted his head back. "I've been sitting here thinking about what to say and I was just about to head over there." Kevin said, grabbing his car keys.

Ben's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ooh, can I come. I'm in the mood for a fight. Can we get some popcorn on the way." He asked, earning a glare from Kevin. "Or I could just shut up and wait in the living room while raving their fridge and eating all their food." Ben suggested. Kevin nodded and got into the drivers seat while Ben got into the passengers seat. Ben fiddled with the radio till it got to 105.3, and for once, Kevin didn't care. He was too busy trying to figure out what to say when the choirs of a song came on.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

He suddenly knew what to say.

_Gwen's House_

"What do you want Levin!" Gwen yelled from the other side of the door.

"Just let me explain myself, please Gwen." Kevin begged. Gwen sighed and unlocking and opening the door. Kevin and Ben came in and Gwen gave Ben a questional glare.

"I came so I could rade your fridge and watch Monster Trucks." Ben said, heading over to the kitchen. Gwen rolled her eyes and led Kevin up to her room.

"Explain yourself Levin." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't know that you _were _actually trying to find a cure." Kevin said, sitting on her bed.

"I wasn't going to at first. I was afraid that I was going to lose you because you can get hurt so easily." Gwen said, sitting next to him with worry in her eyes.

Kevin chuckled. "Don't be afraid Gwen. I've taken quite some beatings and I've shared what i've made in the past but I won't leave you." He said, grabbing her hand.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So if you're asking me I want you to know_

"You may be strong on the surface Kevin, but not all the way through." Gwen said, squeezing his hand. "Well, I've never been perfect, but neither have you." Kevin stated. Gwen gave a small laugh and nodded.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest_

"But I want you to know Gwen, that when my time does come, please forget what I did wrong and help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me, please. And when you start to feel empty, keep me in your memory and leave out all the rest." He said. Gwen nodded, tears in her eyes.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest_

"Am I forgiven?" Kevin asked. Gwen smiled and nodded, then leaned her lips close to his. He smiled and kissed her.

"Hey Gwen, where's yo-" Ben asked bardging in. "WOAH!" He said, his eyes widening. "Um........use a condom." All you could hear were the hurried footsteps of Ben, the scared for life Tenneyson.

Gwen and Kevin shared a laugh as they looked into eachothers eyes. "Don't forget what I said. I can't be who you are, but your stuck with me." Kevin whispered. Gwen nodded, knowing she wouldn't, not even if she tried. But she hopped that his time wouldn't come anytime soon.......

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

* * *

**A/N: I know I know....BOOOOO, but that's the best I could come up with. Sorryyyyyy i know it wasn't good. I would have kittiekat beta this but it's for her so, she can't cause it would ruin the affect. Lol. Here's some upcoming songs i'm planning to use.**

**Next Chapter: I'd Lie By Taylor Swift  
Future Chapter:Need You Now By Lady Antebellum.**

**Any requests? THEN REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Psh, I don't love him

**_A/N: _Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was LOADED with stuff to do. Here's I'd Lie by Taylor Swift **

**Credit to Kitty for BETAing it for me**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger's seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Gwen was in the passenger seat of Kevin's car while Kevin was driving and Ben was sipping a slurpy in the backseat. "So what did you do last night Kevin? You left pretty early." Gwen asked

Kevin sighed. "I had stupid chemistry homework." He said, looked away from the road for a second. Gwen nodded in understanding, noticing that he had hints of green and hazel in his eyes.

_He'll never fall in love, he swears,  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

Kevin and Gwen were watching Flavor Of Love while Ben was rummaging through the fridge. (**_A/N: Only thing I could think of lol_**) Kevin laughed as a girl told Flavor him she loved him. He ran his fingers through his hair and said. "Never gonna fall in love, it's stupid." Gwen laughed, secretly hoping that he was joking. "Oh!" Kevin said, suddenly remembering something, "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" He asked. Gwen rolled her eyes and faked a smile, already hearing this one. "What?" She asked earning a "Natcho Cheese" from Kevin and a laugh from Ben.

'Broken hearts and torn up letters, girl you just can't dance forever, if you wanna make it better' Went Kevin's phone, signaling an alarm for Monster Trucks. "Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters by Lost Prophets. Typical Kevin." Gwen said, rolling her eyes while smiling.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie._

Kevin groaned as he leaned against his car. "Just because I like the color green doesn't mean I like Mint." He pointed out to Ben.

"Darn." Ben wined. "I was going to get you green mints for your birthday."

Gwen gave him a look of confusion. "But, his birthday isn't until the 17th of next month...." She said.

"Exactly and why the heck would I want green mints as a birthday present?" Kevin asked, polishing his car.

Ben put his hands in the 'DUH' potion and said. "Cause mints rock."

"No, they don't," argued Kevin.

"Ye-" Ben started, but was cut off by a blonde girl with wavy hair a little past her shoulders. "Come on Ben, my dad's here to take us to the movies." Kaara Levin, Kevin's beautiful sister and Ben girlfriend said. Gwen looked at the Mercedes in her Aunt and Uncle's driveway to see a dark haired guy with the same eyes at Kevin. "Is that your dad?" She asked. Kevin nodded his head, jogging over to his dad to go chat with him real quick. Gwen smiled and shook her head at him.

"You love him, don't you?" Kaara asked catching Gwen off guard.

"What? No." Gwen lied.....

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that  
I've had him memorized for so long_

Kevin walked into Gwen's room, looking for his sweat shirt that he left in there yesterday. On her dresser and mirror were pictures of him and Gwen. 'Hmm, she must not have got the ones of her and Ben framed yet.' He thought, innocently overlooking the truth.

Gwen jogged into the room. "Find it yet?" She asked. Kevin nodded, grabbing his sweatshirt, giving the pictures one last look and heading out the door. Gwen sigh sadly, 'He still hasn't notice that I've been memorizing him for so long.' She thought.

_And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry,  
I don't let nobody see me  
Wishing he was mine._

Kevin was in his room, head in his hands, and sitting on his bed with Gwen by his side. "I couldn't save you Gwen. You almost died." He said, picking his head. As he looked Gwen in the eyes, she could see tears. "I wish I could have helped." He moaned, putting his head on Gwen's shoulder. "It's okay Kevin, I'm okay." She whispered while rubbing his back. 'Except for the fact that you aren't mine.'

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie.  
_  
Kevin groaned as Ben made a crack about him and his father having the exact same eyes. "Shut up man! Next you're going to rant on and on about how beautiful my sister is again."

Ben shrugged. "I can't help it if your sister's beautiful." He said, sitting down. "So..............can I at least wrap your gift in green?" He asked

Kevin groaned again as Gwen laughed. "No!" He argued. "Just because my favorite color's green doesn't mean everything has to be green." Kevin gave Ben one last glare before heading inside to get some water. Gwen stared at his back (A/N: not his butt xD) a little too long as he left, accidently sighing out loud.

"You looovvveee him." Ben said in a sing-song voice.

Gwen glared at him. "I do not!" She said, lying again.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My God, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle.  
_  
Gwen could hear Kevin trying to secretly play his guitar (Key word, trying since Gwen could hear him) as she woke up. "My god he's beautiful," she thought aloud. She sighed as she got out of bed to put on her make-up. As she was putting on some lip-gloss, she prayed that today would be her day.

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
And he loves to argue,  
Oh, and it kills me...  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

Gwen groaned as Ben and Kevin were having yet another argument about the color green, Kevin's eyes and Kaara.

"Dudddeeeee, don't judge me!" Ben wined.

Kevin was speechless. "How can I not judge you when it comes to my SISTER?!" He exclaimed.

"Well sorrrryyyy" Ben said, spinning in a chair. Kevin groaned stomping into Gwen's house to get his phone. He claimed his dad was going to call any minute. Gwen giggled as she waved goodbye.

"I still think you love him." Ben said as he stopped spinning.

"And I still think you're crazy." Gwen said, pulling out her phone as she got a new text.

_Did you tell him yet?_ It said.

_Not yet, I will in a bit._ She texted back

_Okay, w/e. Love you._ Was the reply.

_Love you too Kevin_

* * *

**_Taylor; SOoooooooooooooooo, was it good? I surprised myself there at the end ;-) R&R_**

**_I would like to add that Kevin and Gwen got together the night that Kevin was crying, I just didn't put it in there. Sorry :-) oh and a picture of Kaara is here_**

**a i r s c o o l . c o m / L y r i c _ M a s t e r (without the spaces of course) and she's the first one**


	4. AN Wheels A Turnin

**Okay guys, my wheels are a turning again and I'm ready to update! Just...not now. I still need a song for it and a rough draft so it should be done by either tomorrow or Wednesday. I wanna thank everyone who helped me get those rusty wheels a turnin :D**


	5. HisBreathSmellingOfMintAndWhiskey

***Dodges flying objects* I'M SORRY!!! I've been so busy with Concerts being re-scheduled, Christmas coming up and Pom! So, here it is, my last chapter before Christmas, and then just one more before the New Year!! Okay so in this one, Gwen and Kevin are married and they got into a little fight. Enjoy :D I do not own Need You Now by Lady Antebellum or the Palm Pre.....but my dad does own a Palm Pre if that counts for anything *shrugs* Oh well, what do you do! I do own Kaara though!!!!!**

**Oh! And I will be updating this again for grammer and such when I get it BETA read by my BETA**

**

* * *

**_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
_

Gwen sniffled as she looked at the pictures of her and Kevin, scattered all around her like perfect memories. 'Why did I have to do that. I should have told him sooner.....' She sighed, looked at her Palm Pre sitting next to her on the floor.

_Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

'It's been a couple of days since I started staying with Ben.....I wonder if he's thinking about me too.' Gwen thought, whipping away fresh tears from her eyes, not caring that mascara was running down her pale face. Looking at the clock as it flashed 1:15 AM in bright red letters, she sighed. Giving in to the temptation of calling him she grabbed her phone, dialing the number she knew by heart. Gwen started to sob again as she got his voice mail.

_"Hey this is Kevin. If it isn't important, hang up the phone now and save us both the trouble. If so, then you know what to do."_

"Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

* * *

**Same Time With Kevin**

_Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.  
_

Kevin groaned as the fire shot down his throat when he gulped down another shot of whiskey. He looked at the white door with a Christmas lights on it, silently wishing his love would walk in and apologize for something that was his fault. 'It's all my fault' He thought, pouring some more clearish brown alcohol. 'I shouldn't have flipped out like that and now she's gone for God knows HOW long.'

_Wishing youd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time_

'Come on, come on!' Kevin was yelling in his mind, glaring at the door as if any second _she_ would come sweeping in the way she once did. 'Am I crossing your mind like you are mine?' He asked her through his head, knowing she couldn't hear. Kevin groaned as he looked at the Grand-Father clock, it's hands on 1:15. Sighing, he quickly dialed Gwen on the house phone. But unknown to him, she was calling his cell.

"_Hello, you have reached Gwen Levin. I'm not able to come to my cell phone right now as you can see so leave a message. BYE!"_

"Its a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now."

* * *

Gwen sniffed some more tears away and looked at the clock. 1:15 it rang again, like it did yesterday when she was sitting on the floor. Sobbing, she carefully got up and grabbed her coat, not being able to stand it anymore.

* * *

Kevin closed his eyes as the whiskey slivered down his throat once again, the clock showing it was once again 1:15 in the morning. He slammed the glass onto the counter, shattering it into a million pieces but he didn't care. He had to get Gwen back, drunk or sober. He didn't care. Grabbing his leather jacket, he rushed out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

Gwen ran down the street, going as fast as her legs wrapped in dark-washed skinny jeans would let her. 'Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all. Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.'

A few blocks away, Kevin was huffing, his breath showing like cigarette smoke in the chilly air. 'And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.'

Gwen pumped faster, destined to reach their house before he was asleep.

Huffing and buffing some more, Kevin pushed himself further to get to Ben and Kaara's house to see Gwen again. Slowing down as he saw a head of red hair a little ways ahead, he smiled. 'She came.' He thought, stopping a little ways in front of her.

With tears in her eyes, Gwen saw the familiar black hair and brown leather jacket that belonged to her husband. Slowing down to come right in front of him. But what made the salty tasting tears come down more was when she heard him speak.

"I just need you now...." He whispered, his breath hitting her face, smelling of mint and whiskey. Kevin smirked, and whiped her tears away, holding her close. "Oh baby I need you now." He mumbled into her soft fiery hair.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Gwen was about to continue, but Kevin cut her off. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, it was wrong of me. I was just so scared that we weren't ready, but I'm positive we are now."

Pulling back to look at his face, Gwen smiled. "Are you sure?" She asked, hope in her voice. Kevin nodded. "I'm ready to have this baby Gwen." He said, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

**Sigh  
I know it wasn't as LONG as my other ones, but I tried. I thought I did pretty good :D Please R&R this is my most reviewed story I have EVER written! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet, but I wanna make atleat 10 or 12 so BRING ME IDEAS!!!!! Ideas have to include;**

**Episode Name:  
Number of Episode:  
Song*:  
What You Want In It*:**

***Means Required!!!**


	6. LAST AN! NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Hey guys. Sorry for the UBER long wait. I promise to have a new chapter up this week. **I DO NEED SONG IDEA'S THOUGH! SPAM ME REPEATEDLY FOR THE NEXT WEEK PLEASSE! I WANT TO GET THIS FANFICTION DONE SO I CAN THINK OF A NEW ONE! **

**Also, would you like another Gwevin?**

**-Love, RHF**


End file.
